Your Guardian Angel
by Boohbear19
Summary: After coming back to the Islands, Sora decides its time he's told Kairi how he feels and that he has waited long enough...however, Sora's not to good with words...if he can't tell Kairi how he feels about her with words...then what will? (SoKai One-Shot Request, do NOT own anything)


**A/N: A little SoKai one-shot requested and made specially for ****Getsuga TENSHOU15 ****she has amazing work and you should all check it out! I hope you all enjoy! (Including you, Getsuga!) ** :D

**Warning: Please don't correct me on my spelling or gramer, I'm trying REALLY hard to improve on it because of my learning disablity, So please be nice thank you :) **

**Setting: Destiny Islands, after KHII :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belong to SQUARE ENIX and Disney, the song ****_Your Gaurdian Angel _****belongs to THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARTUS.**

* * *

_** (Your Guardian Angel)**_

The late afternoon sun was just starting to set above the ocean of Destiny Islands, the only sounds that could be heard were the crashing of the waves along the shoreline of the Island.

The sky was turning into a faded orange color, and the sun itself remained its bright warm white color, its late rays of light still shone down on the Islands and over the water in the ocean making it simmer and sparkle like diamonds.

The sand was soft and warm under Kairi's bare feet as she slowly walked along the shores, the slight breeze played with her red tresses and the layers of her pink dress, she let out a cute giggle when it nipped at her face and gave her little goosebumps on her pale skin.

She found herself going for walks often, even after Sora and Riku came back. It was always around Twilight, that was her favorite part of the day although she wasn't sure why.

As Kairi continued walking along the shores she came across a soft strumming noise of a guitar, her ears perked as her attention span was slowly drawn into it. She couldn't recall any of her friends playing the guitar, but whoever it was...they played very well.

Being the curious teenage girl she was, Kairi followed the sound of the soft strumming that got louder as she went through the Seaside shack.

She felt her heart starting to pound with excitement as she raced up the wooden stairs of the Seaside shack, her red hair flying past her face and the layers of her dress repeatedly bouncing and coming back down to hit her thighs as she continued her way up the stairs.

The melody was louder now and so was Kairi's heartbeat, she could hear its beating rhythm in her head. She wished she could have told her heart to quiet down because it was starting to drain out the wonderful music, but Kairi knew she couldn't have control over her heart, especially when she was racing up a flight of stairs.

The Seventh Princess Of Heart brought her hands up to push open the heavy wooden door of the Seaside shack, carelessly dropping her purple sneakers that she had held all this time. Bright violet-blue eyes widened as they met a pair of cerulean blue ones.

Those eyes belonged to a spiky-haired Keyblade Master, and in the arms and strapped to the neck of that spiky Keyblade Master was a Washburn acoustic guitar. The setting sun was reflecting on its mahogany dark-colored wood, along with the Keyblade Wielders eyes were now looking up at the Princess incoherently, she was giving him the same gaze as well.

"Sora?" she finally said after a few moments of just staring at her best friend who secretly was becoming more to her. "You...you play the guitar?" Her voice filled with euphoria, along with how she was feeling now mixed with a bit of surprise, never knowing or even thinking Sora had the patience or attention span to play an instrument, and it amazed her.

"K-Kairi!" The boy stuttered a bit embarrassed that his secret crush had caught him playing his guitar, he had always kept that secret to himself but, it wasn't much of a secret anymore. Sora felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his eyes followed Kairi's movements.

She slowly walked over to him to sit besides him on the long branch of the Paopu fruit tree where he had played in front of the setting sun. Sora couldn't help gazing at Kairi, watching as the breeze slowly shook her hair making it dance around her heart-shaped face.

Or how the late sunlight shined down on her, illuminating her pale-ivory colored skin making her freckles more noticable, or how the sunlight hit those bright violet-blue eyes of hers making them sparkle just like the ocean below them.

Kairi had no idea on the effect she had on him, or the special place he had for her in his heart. For so long, Sora wanted to just tell her how much she means to him, and how much he wanted more to her then just her friend. However, Sora was very shy.

However, Sora was growing patient with himself for keeping his feelings locked up deep inside him. He _had _to tell Kairi, and if she just thought of him as a friend Sora would be alright with that, a bit glum but...being Kairi's friend meant he still played a part in her life. Playing a part in her life was better than not being in it at all, even if it wasn't a huge part, Sora still wanted it.

"I...yeah..." Sora finally answered after a long pause of just staring immensely at her. He almost had to force himself to drop his gaze down to his guitar that remained lying across his lap, his fingers gently ran down the six strings and they all made a soft hearty tune as his fingers brushed passed them.

"Sora! That's wonderful! How come you've never told me!?" Kairi exclaimed giving his left shoulder a gentle shove while avoiding on getting stabbed by the neck of his guitar.

Sora's cheeks turned a dark crimson red as he shrugged.

"I guess...nobody would really care." He replied, feeling his heart starting to race. He decided to tell her how he feels for her, but...not by words

_"I_ care!" Kairi protested with a giggle, Sora couldn't fight off a smile.

"Thanks Kairi...would you...uh...wanna hear a song?" His heart was going wild now, like it did when he was in full combat mode fighting over a thousand heartless.

"I'd love too! Could you do the one you were playing earlier?" Kairi asked tilting her head slightly so that she could see more of Sora's face.

Sora has grown up over the past year, he had shot up at least five inches and has gained some muscles during his adventures. However, he still had that adorable and goofy Sora-grin that would just melt Kairi's heart like butter. If only she could tell him how she feels but she wouldn't want to sound pushy...and wasn't it the guys who always confessed first?

Sora beamed. "Oh..th-that one?"

Kairi nodded. "It was so pretty!"

Sora's stomach was fluttering with butterfly's and his heart was pounding painfully into his ribcage. He hoped that he could express his feelings for her through this song.

"I-I'm glad because...well...its for you...I mean...I _wrote _it for you..." Sora stuttered, his face was as red as an apple now, and Kairi's was no different. She felt her heart skip a beat and a wave of warmth wrap around her heart. She was absolutely flattered.

"Oh! Sora, that's so sweet of you! Whats it called?" Kairi asked him in awe, not really caring if she sounded like a total sap at the moment.

Sora raised a hand to scratch at his wild spikes.

"I actually just finished writing it today...and its called 'Your Guardian Angel'"

Kairi's face lit up in amusement, she felt excitement building up inside her. Nobody has ever done something so sweet for her before and she couldn't stop wondering if Sora did this all to impress her...it didn't seem like something just a friend would do.

"Well...lets here it!" Kairi said, trying to calm herself and not give into the urge of pulling him into a tight hug and kiss those rounded cheeks of his.

Sora gave her a faint smile before he brought his glove hands to his guitar, one cradling the neck as he flexed his long fingers to make the chords, and the other moving up and down against the strings to make a soft strumming pattern. To Sora, this was going to be the toughest battle.

Kairi brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them as she watched Sora in awe. How his long chocolate-colored spikes blew wildly in the breeze, and how he furrowed his brow's slightly in concentration, but what really blew Kairi away was when he started to sing.

_"When I see your smile, __Tears roll down my face I can't replace...__And now that __I'm strong I have figured out.._  
_How this world turns cold and it breaks through __my soul __And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.." _Sora started to sing, bringing his eyes up to meet Kairi's.

They shone with affection and want, his voice was steady and calm with so much feeling, Kairi allowed herself to get lost in his eyes and allow his sweet voice to drain out the rest of their little world around them, everything was mute to Kairi's ears as Sora sang to her, his passionate words leaving warm goosebumps all over her arms and legs and her heart to dance with joy.

Thinking inwardly, he wrote this for _her_. Only her.

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _Sora continued to sing, his eyes not leaving her once as he continued to play his guitar, his fingers sliding up the neck and flexing over the strings to make the right chords.

As he allowed his mind to wander back to the past when Kair had lost her heart, and how he unlocked his own. sacrifce himself to save her life. He wouldn't of cared if she had never saved him from the darkness, because as long as she was alive...then that was just okay.

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for _  
_us, Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and, Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will, Pull my strings just for a thrill, And I know I'll be _  
_okay, Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever..I'll be there for you through it _  
_all Even if saving you sends me to heaven..." _

Sora strummed the last verse of the song before he slowly removed his guitar from his neck and leaned it up against the Paopu tree. He looked over at Kairi whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered as he dared himself to scoot closer to her and slowly wiping her tears away with his thumbs, feeling her smooth baby soft skin under his calloused hands as he started to caress her face, tracing ever feature of her.

First her forehead, then down to her jaw line, then up to her cheekbones then finally to her lips that were trembling slightly. Kairi shuddered slightly under Sora's touch, she couldn't be happier then she was now. Never had she thought Sora would go through all of this trouble to save her, or all of this trouble to express how he feels for her.

"Is...is all that true?" Kairi spoke in a soft whisper even if she already knew the answer, she just wanted to be sure. She has waited too long for this moment and she didn't want to ruin it, it was to perfect. Much better than she has every pictured.

"Every single word." Sora replied, suddenly not as nervous as he was a few minutes ago. He realized that he didn't care if Kairi loved him back, he just wanted her to know that he will always be there for her when she needs him. He would be anything to her, a brother, a soul mate, a friend, _a guardian angel._

Kairi gazed up at him with watery eyes as he continued to stroke and caress her face softly, taking his time and tracing every spot on her face. It all seemed to good to be true, If this was a dream Kairi never wanted to wake up from it.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered her name again, now cupping her face gently in his large hands and lifting it up so that she was forced to look back at him. "I need to ask you something, something I should have asked in a long time..." Sora said his warm and sweet breath caressing her face as he spoke causing Kairi to shiver in delight.

"...But before I ask you, I just want you to know that I'll be fine with whatever your answer may be...Kairi? Will you...will you be mine?"

Kairi gasped softly, she couldn't believe this...any of this. Not only has Sora grown up but he has finally came out of his shell, she didn't know if it was from them being apart for so long but she didn't care, she was about to be his after she kissed him.

Sora waited patiently for Kairi's answer as he continued to hold her face in his hands, his eyes widened a bit in shock when he felt her arms slowly wrap around his neck and her face leaning closer to his.

That's when everything around them disappeared, and time came to a complete stop.

Kairi covered her lips over Sora's, allowing her eyelids to fall shut. They were warm and softer then she imagined, she sent warm sparks shoot up her spine as she slowly moved her lips against Sora's.

Sora was a bit surprised at the sudden contact but was quick enough to react to the kiss by moving his lips against hers, he swore he could see fireworks once he closed his eyes. He was kissing her, his best friend. After all they have been through, the moment they both hoped for was finally happening, they were sharing their first kiss.

Kairi allowed her fingers to toy with the ends of Sora's hair as he allowed his arms to entangle themselves around her slim waist, his hands rubbing each side of her spine in soft strokes as they're lips danced and twisted together, even though they wished to kiss like this forever they both knew they could only go for so long without oxygen.

However, oxygen didn't stop them from holding one another.

When Sora finally caught his breath he leaned forwards to give Kairi another kiss, she gracefully kissed him back but pouted when he pulled away just as briefly as he leaned in.

She couldn't help smiling back at him when he shot her one of his famous goofy grins. Sora ran a hand through her hair allowing his fingers to be twisted in crimson-colored tresses.

"So...I'll take that answer as a yes?" He teased her, earning himself a light flick on the nose and they both giggled.

"Sora you bum! You don't know how long I've waited for you!" Kairi exclaimed allowing herself to sit in her new boyfriends lap, it was going to take her awhile to get used to calling Sora her boyfriend, but Its what she always wanted.

Sora chuckled as he hugged her close to him, slowly leaning them back against the paopu tree and looking ahead of them, the sky was now a darker orange mixed with a deep purple, the sun now looked like a little glowing ball behind the never-ending ocean.

"Sorry, Princess...I'm just slow..." Sora replied nuzzling his face into her shoulder.

Kairi giggled and hugged his arms tightly that were still around her.

"Better late then ever, plus...you couldn't have done it a better way, Sora...this is all just perfect..." Kairi replied softly, just before a shooting star came by causing her to gasp and squeeze one of Sora's gloved hands. "Sora! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"Theres no need, when I already have mine." Sora replied, Kairi looked up at him over her shoulder to look at him in awe before turning around to straddle his lap so she was facing him.

He was smiling like a total goof and Kairi squealed with joy before she pulled him in for another hug, which made him nearly lose his balance as she sprinkled little kisses all over his face and neck.

Sora sighed from the sweet contact but it was soon turned into a scowl when something hard hit him off the back of the head. Kairi stopped her army of kisses on Sora's face when she noticed a little star-shaped fruit in her lap.

"A paopu fruit..." Kairi whispered picking it up in her hands.

"So _that's _what hit my head!" Sora growled unwrapping one arm from Kairi's waist to rub the back of his head with his gloved hand. "That really hurt, and they're suppose to be loving fruits!"

Kairi giggled. "Not exactly, they're more like a promise fruit."

Sora grinned at her. "Well...what are we waiting for!? Lets share it! That way we'll remain a part of each other's life's no matter what!"

Kairi smiled warmly at Sora.

"But Sora, don't you think...after everything we've been through...makes our destinies intertwine?"

Sora huffed. "I'm just trying to be romantic..."

Kairi giggled at his gloomy expression before she split the star-shaped fruit in two, Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "It doesn't mean that I don't want to share one with you Sora, because...there is nobody in all the worlds I'd rather share it with then you...I just want you to know that we don't need a fruit that will keep us together, we just need each others love."

Sora beamed all over. "I know that...and I wouldn't want it any other way...what I did for you I mean, I would do it all again just to be with you forever." Sora replied opening his mouth as Kairi offered him half of the paopu.

He chewed happily savoring the sweet and juicy flavor before feeding Kairi her peace. When Kairi finished her part of the fruit she hugged Sora tightly, resting her face on his collar bone and hearing the strong beats of his heart.

"We will Sora, I love you...my Guardian Angel..."

Sora kissed the top of her head sweetly before he brought his lips to her ear.

"I love you too, Kairi...my Princess...my one and only love..."

As Sora learned long ago, the heart may be weak and somtimes it might even give in...but deep down there is a light that never goes out...and with Kairi more closer to him then ever...

That light in his heart will always shine with in.

Not just from power, but from love.


End file.
